


Blackbird

by Misiiio_x



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Bedroom Sex, Consent, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fate, Happy Ending, Implied Black Original Female character, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki is romantic, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, romantic, very very very light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misiiio_x/pseuds/Misiiio_x
Summary: “Will you have me?”I gripped his sides, needing something to ground me while he spoke his sweet words and praises. He intertwined our hands and stood back to admire me. The delicate falling snowflakes stuck to his black hair like an icy crown and the tip of his nose was very slightly pink from the cold, he stood before me exposed and haloed and angelic.“Yes.”______A short (ish) one-shot about a love confession from Loki to the reader and the sexy things which happen afterwards. This was written in inspiration from The Beatles song "Blackbird," and is envisioned for the insert reader to be a Black women. (However any one is welcome to read, the female reader is not centred around her race at all:))
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Blackbird

First snow was when he finally pulled me aside from a long week of feasts and end of year Asgardian balls, Steering me away from the crowds with a gentle hand on my lower back and into the winding hallways.

He had brought me away easily with a few muttered words against my temple and caresses to my arms. I couldn’t deny I was growing tired of the parties and the people, if it had been appropriate I would’ve slipped away long before he had suggested.

The palace was quiet and drowned in moonlight. It felt like an entirely different world to the banquet hall, the chill from the marble and stone seeped through me but it was still just warm enough to wander in just the dress I was wearing.

The moon made Loki look deathly pale, but softened up all of his edges the same, his hand was intertwined with mine and he walked with no rush, strolling with a small smile on his lips.

It was snowing outside, apparently in Asgard it wasn’t common for people to care. I _did_ care though, it always calmed me, watching the fluffy snowflakes float down and nestle together on the ground and rooftops on earth. I especially loved the early mornings where there was always a thick blanket of snow, still perfect and untouched by life.

“Asgard is beautiful, isn’t it?” Loki’s hand squeezed mine as his voice spoke out into the silence.

I nodded slowly, not wanting to tear my eyes from the gorgeous scene. The city skyline was perfectly viewable from this point in the Palace. The houses themselves twinkled like warm yellow clusters of stars. The Bifrost Bridge especially was like a beacon of dazzling multi-coloured light, it was striking and stretched so far that it was eventually engulfed by darkness and the falling snow.

Loki gently tugged on my hand and continued us both on, we passed ceiling to floor length tapestries, and delicate antiques on display. The tapestries, told tales of ferocious battles and fables, most featured Odin and Thor but some also included Loki. The tapestries looked like they were weaved with threads of gold, and jewels, Loki’s signature green was embellished with gold the same. He stood tall, poised to strike a hoard of enemies with Odin and Thor next to him. Others, he was seemingly moments away from defeat, but they all lead to the final most impressive of them all.

A huge wall of fabric so intricate and explosively full of retelling an epic battle that you weren’t entirely sure who was where. I gently stopped to give it a proper look and Loki made a noise of realisation.

“Ah...This,” He lightly brushed his fingertips over the centre where he and his brother were standing together, faces snarling and vicious. “Is a fight yet to happen.”

I looked at him curiously, and nodded even though I was unsure of how something of such detail could be made before it even happened.

“A very powerful sorcerer prophesied a great final battle, long before Thor and I were even born.” He continued a pained smile covering his face.

“I do not wish to cause you distress but the prophecy says that Thor, Odin and I will all fight gallantry on this day...but we will also die no matter our efforts. I do not know how or when but on that day Asgard is said to be no more.” His voice seemed to struggle through his own words.

“I am no fool so I will not deny my feelings— the good and bad— towards Odin, my brother and Asgard, however the idea of it all laying to waste regardless of my own efforts,” He swallowed thickly.

“It brings me great discomfort. It is one thing to be spiteful towards my world and how it has treated me – it is something entirely different to see it fall, still I am glad that I may be granted death on Asgard.”

I went to try to dispute his words but he shook his head gently.

“No, for once there is no trick or loophole I can use, little one. I have known about this since I was a child.” Loki turned and began walking again pulling me along. “All there is now is an unforgiving game of patience.”

Our previous silence had turned into something brooding and dark. I had not intended to sour his mood – or my own for that matter, but the mention of Loki’s inevitable death flattened both of our spirits.

With no more words spoken, we finally came to his Chambers. The doors opened on our arrival and his room was shrouded in soft light, the curtains to the balcony billowed but no cold air rushed into the room, neither did the snow cross the boundary of the doorway.

“Loki, I’m sorry for making you explain something so terrible,” I tried but the tears welled in my eyes and started to fall before I could stop them.

I felt sick to my stomach, I had no way of knowing what the tapestry meant but it ate away at me all the same. The regret, and pain of causing Loki more torment.

“Please don’t cry my dear.”

He pulled me into a crushing hug and let me cry, cradling me in his arms. We stood like that for some time, he rocked us back and forth like I was a baby or like we were slow dancing with no music. He only pulled away once my tears had turned into stifled sniffs and wiped any of the stains on my cheeks.

“I would not have told you if I knew it would cause you so much sadness…” He said very softly, like the prophecy was about me and not him.

“No Loki, thank you for telling me.” I placed a hand on his leather covered chest over his heart. Even through the thickness of the fabric, I could feel his heart thud against my hand. “I needed to know this.”

“I don’t deserve you, or the love you give me.” His hands found my own again.

I shook my head and placed my forehead against the swell of his chest.

“You deserve this and more Loki, so much more than you believe you do.”

I looked at his face, it was so earnest and clear like he was a boy. He had such a bewitching way of being vulnerable that it often overwhelmed me. Such a power ridden God and yet he allows me to see him in these moments, full of emotion and passion with not an ounce of apprehension for what I might see in him. He stands before me as a God who has let his heart be taken by a mortal and me before him as the mortal who handed her own to a God.

Loki, silently guided us onto the balcony and held me close to watch the glittering lights of Asgard once more. The homes glowed and if you listened hard enough you could hear the voices from the banquet hall which were being muffled by the snow and cold air.

The sadness crept up on me again, now I knew one day that this beautiful society would all be blinked out of existence. I grieved for the people here and the lives which would be lost, but I was proud that it wouldn’t be without a valiant fight.

“Is there anything you want?”

Loki’s voice tickled my cheek with warmth, the condensed breath clouding in front of both of our faces. His arms were wound around my waist and his head was on my shoulder. A small green glow emitted from his hands and I was suddenly covered all over with warmth against the bitter winter cold. I sank into his touch, savouring the heat while in my thin silk dress.

“You?”

He laughed softly, I had meant it mostly as a joke to lighten the mood but the more I thought about it the more I realised it wasn’t. I had wanted him — and I had him now, there was nothing else in this life that would make me as happy.

“Ask and you shall receive.”

He swivelled me around to face him and held my face in his cold hands. Loki’s gaze softened as the pads of his thumbs swiped over my cheeks, which he luckily couldn’t tell were burning red because of my russet brown skin.

“Ég elska þig, elskan mín.” He whispered, the words had rolled off his tongue like potent spells, smooth and seductive.

“What did you just say?”

I knew I was staring at him in that same mortal wonder he often mentioned whenever I saw something particularly alien on Asgard. I had totally thought the god had been lying to me when he first brought it up. _“Your eyes sparkle like a small child.”_ He’d spoken, probably in passing but I happened to catch a glimpse of myself once a mirror, and sure enough it was true.

“I said my life has been forever changed into something so brilliant I can barely comprehend the luck that has been given to me. There is fate between us – not like the fate which mortals speak of – the Yggdrasil. I have no doubt that the energy which connects the nine realms has kissed our souls together. And so‒”

He picked up my hand and pressed a feather light kiss to it.

“I am speaking my devotion to you wholly now. If you asked I would pluck a star from the sky and hand it to you as a jewel. I could tear entire cities down and build them up again for you. All I would need is your words. They bind me to you as much as they free my being from a millennia of hardship. I am asking you to let me cherish you,”

He closed my hand into a fist almost like I was physically holding his heart.

“Will you have me?”

I gripped his sides, needing something to ground me while he spoke his sweet words and praises. He intertwined our hands and stood back to admire me. The delicate falling snowflakes stuck to his black hair like an icy crown and the tip of his nose was very slightly pink from the cold, he stood before me exposed and haloed and angelic.

“That was an awful lot of words for such a little sentence,” I said breathlessly, unable to calm my heart from the intensity of this moment.

“Yes...there was a lot I realised I needed to tell you,” He paused as if thinking and then rested his forehead against my own. “Well, what is your answer?”

“Yes.”

“You do not know the joy you give me,” Loki’s joy was so bright that I almost couldn’t believe it was him, face so full of an expression other than his usual calculating scowl. “I used to lay awake, unable to sleep because I couldn’t tell what your feelings for me were…”

I stared at him in shock, I had spent similar nights picking apart his confusing words and actions, thinking I had trapped myself in a doomed unrequited love for a god who would never even look towards me.

“You were not the only one.”

“Norns!” I couldn’t bring myself to look away from his face, now covered in gorgeous crows feet as his eyelashes fluttered shut, smiling wide. It was the most happiness I had ever seen from him.

“We tormented ourselves for weeks with silly mind games,” He kissed every knuckle on my hand with a grin. “We _danced_ around our feelings with such immaturity when all we had to do was ask!”

Loki suddenly spun me in place, and placed my hands in the right place, one on his shoulder the other in his hand. We had never danced before ‒ you found out the hard way Asgardians don't dance ‒ but he veered me into his hold like we were waltzing. We both settled into the stance and I looked at him thoroughly surprised as he started us both into a gentle sway without any music.

“Since when do you know how to waltz?” You didn’t really know how to either but you did know it was a _very_ Midgardian custom, one you would have been sure he would’ve hated.

“Would you believe me if I said I have decided to properly learn all of your planet's funny customs?” The snowflakes still clung to our hair and body but neither of us seemed to care.

“Loki, you tried to take it over, remember?” I shook my head into the comfortable crook of his neck I’d found myself in, finding his suggestion more funny than serious . “What possessed you to _actually_ give my planet a chance?”

“You.”

It could’ve simply been his warmth spell wearing off but a chill ran through me, the single syllable had felt like the single most important thing he’d said to me the entire night.

Loki searched my eyes until his own wandered down to look at my lips. There was an innate shift in mood immediately.

“Can I kiss you?” He said barely audible, the snow made me feel like I was trapped in a small room with him, he stopped our swaying and bore his eyes into me, willing me to answer soon and fast. It was like the whole world had gone quiet in anticipation.

“Yes-” Before it had even rolled off my tongue he surged forward.

He threaded his hand up to the nape of my neck and pulled me flush to his body. I gasped, because I could feel every inch of his firm muscle while in his hold. His other hand settled on my lower back as his eyes seemed to glow while roaming my face once again. Gently, he pressed my eyelids closed with little _gorgeous_ kisses that made my legs weak.

He continued and kissed my nose and ears and forehead but when he finally came to my lips, he stopped short, a pennies width away from. When I blinked my eyes open, he was smiling like before.

“You are the most _beautiful_ woman in all the nine realms.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d commented on my looks but something felt different. He was so sure and spoke like he wanted his words ingrained in my mind – they would be for my entire lifetime I was sure.

Without thinking I closed the distance and into a hesitant kiss. He didn’t move, keeping very still, his lips were firm and smooth and icy cold.

Loki was inhaling so deeply that his chest rose and fell harshly against mine. The air in my own lungs escaped me entirely the moment our lips touched. It felt so good, so annoyingly good that I wanted to rip myself out of his grasp and shout into the chilly abyss. I barely managed to suppress a curse when he deepened the kiss by craning my neck back, he kept me firmly in place. Slowly licking into my mouth with his blisteringly hot tongue he poured his all into it, claiming my mouth without any intention of letting go.

His hand rubbed up and down my back comfortingly, as if to calm my thumping heart as his hand inched lower and lower. Loki finally came to my thigh, and delicately brushed his fingertips along it, he continued while I was at the mercy of his lips until he seemed to settle on hoisting my thigh up in his hand.

I was half leaning on him to stop myself from falling, but I doubted I would’ve ever even gotten that far considering the very keen hold he had on me. Loki was always so tall and broad, I wasn’t exactly small myself but he still did a terrifying job of engulfing me completely. Loki always had but at this moment especially I couldn’t help but melt into his smell. It’s natural and sweet, but not anything too strong, I could very well get drunk off if it alone.

I made a noise of surprise when he picked me up completely, and walked back into his room. Worried I’d fall from his hands, I threaded my hands around his neck and languidly pulled my fingers through hair.

“What are you doing? I said breathlessly between the kisses which had changed from anything but tentative now needy and full on.

“What I’ve wanted ever since I first laid my eyes on you.”

Loki walked us to the bed and gently lay me down. He braced his arms either side of me, pinning me in place. A devious smirk falling onto his lips as he silently shifted one of his knees in between my legs, straddling me and letting his crotch get dangerously close to the flesh of my thigh.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” He said as his hand dragged up and down my sleeved arm.

This dress in particular was deviously low cut at the back, he had spent the evening grazing his hands on my bare skin at any point he could. Whether it be as a reminder he was there or an act of possession didn’t matter, it just so happened to be in his signature colour and I knew he revelled in the sight.

“What if I want everything?”

“Do not jest,” For a few moments a silence weighed heavily between us. He looked like he was considering what to do, I wasn’t entirely sure what I’d just suggested. “I want more of you then you could ever understand, _everything_ is not a small claim.”

“But there _is_ a lifetime to accomplish everything, Loki.” I soothed as I gently brushed away some of the lasting snowflakes from his hair.

“Making these promises my love, there’s only so much I can hold myself back, don't make it harder for me.”

Your stomach lurched in arousal but you still pushed on.

“I don’t understand?”

He sighed not in contempt but out of his own frustration.

“I have wanted to touch you, to _devour_ you for a long time. I have waited up until now and I do not want to think of my own pleasures,” Loki licked his bottom lip, his eyes glinting when I followed the path of his tongue.

“Do you understand?”

I nodded, the anticipation rising in the pit of my stomach.

“Then don’t say such things again, tonight is not about my own greedy fantasies.”

“But-“ He shushed me, trailing a hand over my face and down to my jaw. He tipped my head up and moved in so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

“I just want to make _you_ feel good, my love.”

Almost like he’d thrown all caution into the wind, he caught my lips in another kiss. This time it was searing, his hands fumbled with my own until he pulled them up and held them in one hand above my head, I wasn’t sure if I liked it. His other trialed lightly down my side, barely even touching me.

The kiss soon turned hungry and careless. It was then I realised how much I wanted to touch him. Attempting to wiggle out of his grip, I pleadingly thrashed about but his hold was impossible to brute force my way out of. I would never give him the satisfaction of knowing but something was telling me he was barely even trying to keep me in place. That just agitated me and my efforts more until I decided I wasn’t going to kiss him at all, so I turned my head away with no attempt to get rid of the pout on my face.

Loki pulled off completely, an obscene trail of saliva connected between us.

“You are restless already.” He pecked my lips lightly with a light chuckle, he was up to his teasing again. “We will both be satisfied in the end, I promise.”

The problem with Loki was he had fine tuned his senses to be aware of my discomfort and when I truly didn’t like what he was doing, but we’d never gotten _this_ far. Not until tonight. The apprehension started growing, I was not worried about what Loki might do but more how I would cope. Not everyone has probably hundreds of years more sex experience, and I definitely didn’t feel like being the worst of his experiences. How could I tell him that I didn’t want our first time to be so one-sided? I wanted a messy balance and I definitely didn’t want the sole focus to be on my pleasure.

“What’s the matter?” He immediately let go of my pinned down hands, his voice was genuinely concerned as he smoothed my furrowed brow with his thumb

“I just‒I just thought this would go a little differently,” My voice squeaked out, small and suddenly incredibly feeble in comparison to the looming god above me.

“Come here.” He had gotten off me completely within a second, standing up and pulling me up to stand with him at the foot of his bed.

All of his fervour had been whisked away with the night, because suddenly he seemed soft around the edges again like he wanted to be gentle. He took my hands and rekindled the tender moment we’d both shared on the balcony, the moonlight was doing wonders to help. The pale blue hue was illuminating the prince in unimaginably beautiful light, it reflected off of his fine strands of hair and seemingly fell _into_ his eyes. How is it possible to collect pure entrancing moonlight and pool into someone’s iris’?

“We got a little ahead of ourselves, didn’t we sweet?” Loki placed two hands firmly on my shoulders, grounding me in the moment.

“This time...why don’t you tell me what it is you want from me.” His voice had dropped to something low and hushed, like he was coaxing me to answer his question.

“Loki I‒” The words caught in my throat, no one had ever asked me to _tell_ them what I wanted, and if I knew Loki he would want details ‒ however embarrassing they are to say.

“I want you to touch me...and I want to touch you as well. Just no holding my hands down.” He closed his eyes momentarily in what seemed like regret but wordlessly guided me over to one of the lush sofas in an alcove along the edge of his room. It was so separate that even if someone was to walk in they’d assume the room empty. It was adorned with huge pillows and cushions and Loki even materialised a plush blanket. He climbed in first, and situated himself comfortably across it’s length, it was large enough for the both of us to lay squished against each other, but as I went to slide in next to him, he stopped me.

“No sweet, sit in between my legs so I can hold you,” He was propped up against the wall but his legs still stretched to the other end of the space. I pushed the sheer fabric covering at the front aside and clambered in, he was silent again as I got myself comfortable with my back to his chest. Had he always been so warm?  
The alcove was pretty much completely dark but the slow thrum of his heart comforted me from it.

“Now, you said you wanted me to touch you pet?”

The question sounded rhetorical but Loki dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to the crook of my neck, holding himself there before working his way up to my jaw. I couldn’t help but melt into him, the kisses combined with how soft the blankets were and the heat which was radiating off of him were almost sending me to sleep. My dress had pooled itself at my hips when I had clambered into the alcove, Loki didn’t leave a moment to dangerously skim his hand at the hem of the dress which just barely covered between my legs. If he slightly shifted his hand he would be touch‒

“I’m going to need an answer...” He mouthed against that tender area near my ear. I cleared my throat and blinked away my thoughts, I had already been so caught up in the moment I’d barely heard a word he’d said.

“Loki I don’t think‒” His hand shimmied forward and started grazing the skin of my inner thigh. I didn’t manage to suppress the shudder which ran through me as he did so.

“Yes, you can.” Loki spoke against my bare shoulder which he was now kissing, after pulling my dress aside. “I don’t plan on going back on my word, I want to show you pleasure.”

I felt intoxicated from the sultry tone of his voice, he brought his other hand to snake around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I felt it immediately, he was hard and the moment I’d pressed against it Loki muttered a soft groan clearly feeling frustrated. He nipped a little bite on my neck but soothed the sting with these lewd laps of his tongue. A small whimper escaped me and he did it again, his hand near my leg fluttering so close to where I knew I truly needed it. I shifted down a little as an invitation for him to do what he was teasing but he lifted his hand completely off and tucked it against his side. Leaving me, breathing heavier and strewn across his firm body.

“What are you‒”

“I need you to say _exactly_ what it is you want my sweet, I won’t do anything more unless you spell it out for me!”

The prince was grinning deviously, I could tell from the smug sound of his voice. My pride was screaming at me to fight back but the growing need between my thighs told a different story.

“Just‒please touch me, I don’t mind how,” He hummed happily at my answer, the sound reverberating through me. “Loki please make me feel good…”

He snatched me up in his hold once more and rolled his thighs so I could feel the hard length of his member pressing against my lower back, the sound he made then was truly unearthly a raw low guttural groan. My words broke whatever calmness there had been between us because Loki _finally_ touched in between my legs, safe to say I may as well have been inconsolable from that point. I fell even more apart in his hold.

“Get this off.” He said quickly, as he was already unbuttoning the only clasp at the back of my neck and yanking the thing clean off of me.

“Turn around, let me look at you.” I did as he asked and knelt between his parted legs, he himself was sat looking as wholly flustered and bothered as I was. His eyes unapologetically roamed the curves and dips of my body, he leant forward and kissed gently up my navel. His breath tickled but I was more focused on his withering eye contact, I almost wanted to shy away from it but he clamped his hands on my hips and kept me in place as he took his time feeling every part of me.

Loki stopped after a little while worship like kisses, it seemed a better idea came to his mind and he slid off of the edge of the settee and pulled me with him. He was knelt on the ground before me and I sat legs coyly apart, waiting for him to move.

“Pretty,” He said quietly as he inched closer and hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of my underwear. I didn’t dare breathe while he pulled, and I lifted my weight so he could take them off completely. He groaned once again and actually shifted himself in his pants, if I was still thinking straight I would’ve suggested he take them off but the look of intent on his face told me it wouldn’t have mattered, he knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do.

Loki brought his hands up to my knees and pushed them wider, the cold air hit my vagina and I suddenly felt more exposed than I ever had in my entire life. The anxiety wanted to start clawing its way back into my head but the moment I brought myself back to his eyes, I threw away my worry. I wanted whatever he had to offer.

“You are so _wet_ for me already, darling,” His voice and warmth from it so close to in between my legs. I shuddered, already closing my eyes in pleasure.

“No, look at me my sweet, I want you to watch.”

The moment I’d cracked my eyes open Loki surged forward and dragged his tongue along the length of my vagina. I moaned out into the deafeningly silent room, finding the echo of my voice mortifying. He licked me again, this time focusing on my clit for a second before moving down. Loki grabbed a hold of my thighs and pulled me closer, pressing himself further and licked eagerly at my cunt.

The noises I were making were obscene, so I wanted to bring the hilt of my palm up to bite on to do _something_ but the look in his eyes told me not too.

“So gorgeous and wet for me,” Loki started muttering, he brought his hand up and using two of fingers began to run little circles around my clit. He gathered the mixture of my slick and his salva up on his fingers and continued, at an achingly slow pace.

“Loki‒!” I babbled, I tried to throw my head back but he stopped his administration entirely until I came round and looked into his eyes while he helped me fall apart from his touch.

“Yes?” He dragged his hand down and started to dangerously circle my hole, while his other soothed my pleasure with soft caresses to my thigh.

“Enjoying yourself my sweet?” I wanted to scowl at him and berate him for playing games but my head was nodding eagerly before I could stop, hoping he’d end the torture.

“Good girl.”

Loki dove forward again and caught my clit in his mouth while he pressed one of his fingers into me. He was insatiable lapping hungrily at everything my body had to offer him. He looked up at me, from his knees offered his hand to my mouth, without hesitation I took his digits into my mouth and tasted myself on them. As I sucked up all of my own tart taste, it ignited a part of me and so I gave him a show.

I swirled my tongue along his fingers and even took them partially into my mouth, I hadn’t the faintest idea what I was doing but it must’ve worked as Loki unabashedly fumbled with the fastening of his trousers and shoved his hand in to grab a hold of his cock. With one hand on himself, Loki turned back to my dripping wet cunt with desire.

Loki’s long finger began fucking into me, slowly again but he didn’t waste any time to pick up the pace and added another finger. That alone began to stretch me out, I couldn’t do anything but clench around his fingers and moan along with him.

“You’re so tight,” Loki growled, he stared enthralled by his own moving fingers in my cunt and began curling them, hitting a spot which felt even better than before.

“Please Loki I–”

He continued, mercilessly fucking into me with his hand and deliciously licking up every part of my vagina. He was pulling me up to the edge, and just as I was about to come, about to reach that addicting ecstasy, he pulled himself off and rested his head on my knee. We were both panting, I more so.

I almost screamed in frustration, his denial snapped me back into lucidity and I wildly glared and begged him for my release.

“Not yet, I’ll tell you when you can come,” Loki said, more composed than I’d expected but still dishevelled.

I tried to snake my hand down to just circle round my clit a few more times so I could come but he grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

“Patience is a virtue my darling...”

Loki stood and flicked his hand so an overstuffed chair materialised and placed opposite the alcove. He flounced into it and smiled that usual deceptive smile of his.

“Now, let’s continue.” He said, I looked at him expectantly, but he merely shook his head. “You continue.”

My mind turned with the possibilities of what he was trying but I complied nonetheless, I couldn’t afford to be wary when I was as frustrated as this. I shifted back until my back was against cold marble, and as seductively as possible I opened my legs again and held them like that. Loki’s nostrils flared slightly and he inched his hand lower until he palmed himself through the thick leather of his trousers.

I decided to slow myself down, savouring the idea of giving Loki more of a show and wanting to genuinely enjoy myself while having his utmost attention. I brought my hand down the curve of my breast, stopped to pinch at my nipples so they hardened, fondling them a little and then moved further down.

I made sure to look at Loki through my fluttering lashes as when I ultimately dipped my fingers into my folds for the first time that night. I sighed into the familiar touch, and glided my fingers up and down lightly, the wet noises alone made my heart race. Was this how much Loki could make me want him?

I settled on slow, laborious circles on my clit. I brought my attention back to Loki and oh what a _sight_ he was. His legs spread like mine, one was hand enclosed around his length and the other gripping the armrest of his chair hard enough to break it. His long black hair stuck to the sides of his face, damp from sweat and his leather top had come half undone. The way I affected him urged me on, I picked up my pace and –oh god he was matching my pace with his own.

The whine which left me when I realised, was nothing I even knew I could even make. Loki didn’t once tear his eyes away, bouncing his hand up and down in his trousers, with such an expression of intensity that I almost came on the spot.

It was building up again, and I knew now that Loki wasn’t going to stop me but I held it in waiting for his instruction. He’d made me do this so we could perversely watch each other touch ourselves and come because of it, both of us were moaning and working at ourselves boldly.

“Come for me darling, come.” He barely managed to force out through his tense jaw.

Abiding directly to his words, I pushed myself closer and closer to it until finally my orgasm crashed down on me, intense. My head was in the clouds at this point, I slumped down with a prolonged moan and saw nothing but stars behind my eyes for a few moments. My chest heaved, and it was like I couldn’t catch my own breath, while the after waves of my orgasm convulsed through me.

Loki moaned and came shuddering not a second later, he caught his cum in his hand with a grunt and before he even tried to think about getting rid of it, I called out to him.

He caught his own breath for a moment and then walked over to my lax body.

“Let me clean you up,” I said, he unhesitatingly lowered his hand and I eagerly began to lap up all of his cum and swallow it. I spent extra long on his fingers, and before I’d even managed to swallow the last lick, Loki seized me into a smothering kiss. I was sure he would’ve tasted his own seed but he didn’t seem to mind.

“You listened to me so _well_ , my sweet.”

I nodded, finding myself basking in his praise.

“Such a sweet girl, coming around your fingers just like I asked,” Loki’s words would’ve once had me feeling shy but now I keenly agreed, I loved that I had affected him as much as I did.

He caressed the side of my face again, just like he had earlier that night on the balcony, so tender and kind. Loki pressed one single kiss against my forehead before falling down into the alcove with me. He fell directly on top of me and just about winded me from his weight.

“Loki you’re too heavy!” He laughed and slid down so he was in between my legs once again.

“Are you tired?”

“Yes-” He licked a slow path along me, I jerked into his touch, finding myself still sensitive from my orgasm moments ago.

“You’re addicting, so soft and sweet.” His tongue was less urgent now, melting me again into the plush settee.

“Sleep.” Loki placed a palm over my stomach, and it glowed before I was warmed and snug against the cold winter air which encased his room.

The fatigue which came over me then however was stronger than any need I had for his mouth on me. He didn’t stop – I could never want him too – even as I sighed and closed my eyes moments from blissful sleep.

Throughout the night, I came more times than I could count. I would wake right before an orgasm and Loki would still be parked in between my legs and I'd happily fall asleep because of his touch.

***

I must’ve properly fallen asleep at some point because Loki had moved us both to his bed. He had wrapped himself around me, and pulled his sheets over the two of us. I blinked awake after a while and saw he was still asleep.

Asgardian nights were impressive enough but it’s mornings were glorious too, the cold seemed to disappear overnight, the snow too.

The Prince’s hair was strewn across his pillow and his lips were parted ever so slightly. Gosh he was gorgeous, he was prettier than any woman or man I’d seen in my life. I brought my hand up to lightly touch his nose but his eyes opened and he looked at me in amusement.

“Sorry, I don’t care to fraternise with my obvious admirers,” His sly grin grew as his words finally processed in my tired head.

“Admirers?!” I said incredulously, half out of annoyance and half out of embarrassment of my naked body which he was not being shy about eyeing over. “I am no groupie Loki!”

I tried to pull myself away and almost managed to spring out of the bed but he grabbed my wrist before I could and pulled me back into his arms. I squirmed and threw my hands out to hit him but he just held me tighter until I eventually stopped.

“You’re an ass!” I muttered against the warm skin of his chest.

“But you love me.”

I stilled because I knew I had never mustered the courage to say that to him, I shifted my head upwards and looked at his triumphant face.

“I’ve never-”

“Ah, but you did,” Loki dragged his thumb over my lip endearingly. “Before you fell asleep you whispered that you loved me.”

“I don’t remember.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, I’d had you come so many times that point you were delirious and half asleep!” I nestled my face into his chest again, choosing against seeing his face while he recalled what we’d done the night before.

“Loki-“ He shushed me, trying to stop what I was going to say but I urged on. “No Loki, listen. I might not remember but if you say that’s what I said then I won’t take it back.”

I sat up, ignoring the hurtful disinterested look on his face.

“I’m serious, I would never lie to you –– no matter the circumstance –– I _love_ you. ”

I expected him to whisk me off of my feet but he lay there staring at me for maybe a few moments too long, the look on his face pierced my heart. He let me fall back into an embrace as he whispered softly into the kinky curls on my head.

“Ég elska þig, elskan mín.”

It was those same old Norse words he’d said to me on the balcony the night before and many times before that.

“What I just said means. ‘I love you my darling’ in Norse,” I recalled all the moments he’d muttered to me on our walks around the palace grounds, our escapades into the market places. I’d been none the wiser to his affections the entire time.

“I should’ve known.” I was in shock mostly at this point, not being able to comprehend just how long he’d loved me. It was before I’d even given the idea of the both of us a chance.

“I’m glad you didn’t, it gave me the chance to speak with you properly and...” Loki caught my chin in his hand and kissed me sweetly. “Show you just _how_ much I adore you.”

We lay like that for longer than we probably should’ve, me half on top of him and him on his back creating aimless patterns with his hand along my bare skin. The sun beat down, casting it’s warm rays into the room and across certain parts of our entangled bodies, his curtains billowed like the night before but instead I welcomed the warm air which rushed in. The idea came to me out of the blue, just as I had been staring at the exact spot we’d spoken last night on the balcony.

“Loki where did the snow go?”

He didn’t answer, so I angled myself so I was staring him squarely in the face, he avoided my gaze so I asked him again. The moment he caught my eyes, I knew exactly what he had done.

“You used your magic to create the snow?!” My jaw dropped because I wasn’t sure that was something he could even do.

“Did you forget darling, it doesn’t snow on Asgard.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only 7k words and it took so much out of me for some reason. It took too many re-writes but I hope my fellow Loki loving people appreciate this! 
> 
> I have never written anything like this in my life (not properly anyway), safe to say I am not proud of my google searches because of this one. I realised at a certain point I had embarrassingly next to no knowledge of fanfiction phallic terms lol. Still, this is finally finished and I have it out of my system. Any glaringly obvious grammar mistakes etc, will be fixed as soon as possible.
> 
> I hope everyone who gave this a read enjoyed!


End file.
